Take The Hand of Justice
by romanleakeereigns
Summary: When Seth Rollins falls in love with AJ Lee at first sight, how will he deal with the fact that she already has a boyfriend of four years? Will he get the girl of his dreams? Or will he get his heart broken? (Sorry, i'm not good at summaries lol)
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: **__Here's my new story. I absolutely had to write this because I ship the fuck out of these two and had to get it down. I know this first chapter is really short but, eh, it happens. LOL I hope you enjoy! _

The meeting was so boring. Seth couldn't stop shaking his leg out of anxiety for how bad he wanted to leave this room. NXT had some of the main roster guys come down for the NXT ArRival meeting with some of the rookies. They were basically going over everything that they already explained to these star a billion times! He looked over to a half-asleep Dean Ambrose and a texting Roman Reigns. Absolutely nobody was interested in this repetitive meeting. Mark and Jane were babbling like crazy at these people as if they were five years old. He was trying his hardest to keep his eyes open during this, but it was nearly impossible. That is, until Seth unintentionally rolled his eyes over at the most beautiful thing he could've ever seen. She was resting her head on her best friend, and fellow NXT Diva Kaitlyn's shoulder. It was quite obvious that complete boredom was washing over that small girl as well. His lips slowly parted and he tried not to widen his eyes too much as her beauty made him think his eyes were deceiving him. She had long brown hair, eyes that were a daggering black, and the cutest lil' nose he'd ever seen. She was also incredibly small, and he was a sucker for girls under 5'5". Seth tried his hardest keep his ass in his seat and not walk over and talk to her. Even if he didn't, he wasn't sure what to say.

"Seth...Seth!" Dean shouted into his friend's ear, making him jump nearly three feet. "The meeting's over! Let's go!" Dean said, putting his ear buds in. "What were you staring at?" Roman asked, joining his two friends. Well, technically just Seth beings that Dean ran over to Kaitlyn and drug her away from the group of girls. "I was checking out that girl right over there." Seth replied, nodding his head to her direction. Roman rolled his eyes. "Well that narrows it down. There's about fifteen divas over there man." Seth tried to think of a way to point her out without making it obvious that he was checking her out. "The really small one with the batman shirt on." He whispered, thoroughly looking her up and down. "Oh! That's AJ Lee. She's a cutie isn't she?" Roman smiled, also checking her out. "Go talk to her." Seth shot around to his large Samoan friend, wide eyed. "Are you out of your mind?! All her friends are over there." He freaked. "Dude, when have you ever had an issue with girls!? You've never left a bar without sweet talking a broad till her ovaries were gone!" Roman laughed, patting his friends back. "I know, but looking at her...I just don't feel that." He mumbled, not taking his eyes off AJ as she exited the room. "I think someone's in love!" Roman teased. Seth picked up his phone and scoffed at his friend. "Fuck off, man! It ain't like that." He laughed.

...

The Shield had made it backstage after their match against Ryback and Team Hell No. Once again, they were victorious and no one except their fangirls was happy about it. "Get over here, girl!" Dean shouted as Kaitlyn ran into his arms and kissed him repeatedly. Seth almost spit his water everywhere when he looked over and saw AJ standing behind the couple feeling like the third wheel. Seth was always a major sweet talker and a big time people person. He had no problem with speaking to people, and girls especially. However, AJ Lee was something different to him. He knew immediately that she deserved down to earth conversations, and not some asshole just trying to pick her up for a night. Seth wanted to get to know her for who she was and he hoped something would blossom from it. Unfortunately, the cat had his tongue and had no idea what to say to her. Roman nudged his friend's arm and pointed his head over at AJ indicating that now was the time to talk to her. When Seth was stone cold still at Romans gesture, he was suddenly pushed by his two hands towards the small girl. Roman was sick of his stalling.

AJ was slightly startled when Seth nearly stumbled over to her. Luckily she has a sense of humor and laughed at his actions. Seeing her smile like that couldn't take the smile off his face as well. "Hey." His voice cracked. "Hello." She cheerfully said. Just like Seth, AJ was also a major people person, and was never shy to talk to someone new. "I...I'm Seth." He greeted, extending his hand out to her. He wanted to punch himself in the face for acting so childish. "I'm AJ. It's nice to meet you." She replied, taking his large hand to hers. Her skin was so soft and beautiful. Just a small touch from her made his spine chill. "So uh...what are you guys doing on RAW?" He stammered. "Kaitlyn and I are being pulled up to the main roster very soon so WWE has us traveling with the big dogs lately." She chuckled. Seth was intrigued on how happy she was all the time. AJ seemed like nothing could bring her down, and that was a major brownie point to him. "Oh that's cool. Congratulations on making it up here." He smiled down at her. He couldn't get over how beautiful this girl was. By the looks of her, she seemed like she came from a Latina decent. Suddenly, a phone ringing drew him out of his thoughts as he watched her dig into her pocket and pull her phone out. "Oh excuse me, I have to take this." She said, sliding over the bar to answer the call. "Hey baby, what's up?" She cheerfully said to the person on the other line. When Seth heard her say that, he literally felt his heart sink to his stomach. _'Baby'_?! That could only mean one thing. She had a boyfriend. This beautiful girl that he wanted to be with so badly wasn't available.

He slowly walked back to Roman with almost a low pout. "How'd it go, man?" He asked. "...She's not available." He mumbled, walking past to the locker room. Roman looked over at AJ and saw that she was clearly upset over the phone. Almost as if she was arguing with someone. She hung up the phone and ran her fingers through her hair. "Hey. You alright?" Roman asked, walking up to her. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just...my boyfriend is a pain in the ass." She chuckled, trying to fight back tears. "I see. You know who wouldn't be a pain in the ass to you?" He asked, smirking down at her. AJ cocked her eyebrow and looked at him confused. "Who?" Roman leaned down in her ear. "Seth Rollins." He whispered, leaning back up. "Think about that, baby girl." He winked, and walked off.

AJ was taken aback. What on earth did he mean by that? Was he trying to hook them up? Was he saying she could use a good friend? Roman cared about Seth. He was his best friend. Fangirls on the internet didn't call them _'Rolleigns'_ for no reason, and he was going to help his friend out. AJ obviously wasn't happy where she was at in her relationship. Why else would she be on the verge of tears while talking to her man? Roman was going to fix that for sure.


	2. From Friendship to?

"So Kaitlyn puts her back to me right? Then I grabbed her and as hard as I could..." That was when Seth tuned Dean out. The last thing he wanted to hear was his freakish sex stories. He had way too much on his mind lately. Everything seemed to be in slow motion around him ever since he found out AJ had a boyfriend. It's weird that he cared so much about it, because normally he wouldn't give a shit. Before Dean got together with Kaitlyn a few months ago, he and Seth were bar buddies. Sometimes they'd compete for how many girls they can pick up in a week. One time an entire pocket of Seth's luggage bag was full of phone numbers. Their specialty was fucking ring rats, and didn't care if they had a boyfriend or not. However, this AJ chick was something so different to him. She was an eye catcher, and she was the sweetest thing a person could talk to. Also, he loved that she wasn't like the other WWE/NXT Divas. When those girls wrestled, they tried their hardest to look sexy. They got implants, shorts that were so short they were practically out there in their underwear, major cleavage, obnoxious hair extensions, and coats of makeup. AJ on the other hand, wrestled in Chuck Taylor's and knee high socks, her own Love Bites shirt that WWE gave her, shorts that weren't skimpy, and just enough make up to highlight her face. She had naturally small boobs that she didn't mind keeping, naturally long hair, and her love of superheroes and comic books that she wasn't afraid to express in her clothing and travel bags. What was there to not like about this woman?

Speaking of which, who better to enter catering while he was having these deep thoughts than AJ Lee herself? Seth had no idea what Roman had said to her when he walked away yesterday. He would probably kill him if he found out. When he saw Kaitlyn with her, he knew exactly where these two were going to end up sitting, thanks to Dean.

"Hey sexy." Dean winked, brushing the crumbs of his food off his hand as he stood up and pulled Kaitlyn's chair out. "Hi love." She smiled, kissing him softly. Roman rolled his eyes and sipped his protein shake when he looked over at AJ. He noticed the _'not so sure look'_ on her face as she was texting. Roman knew exactly who she was talking to, judging by her facial expressions. If there was anyone at this table who was a relationship genius, it was Roman Reigns. She looked over at him and smiled as she shoved her phone back in her pocket. He smirked at her and kept darting his eyes over at Seth, indicating that she should sit next to him. She shook her head in amusement and took the seat. Seth felt like a flock of butterflies were released in the pit of his belly.

"Hey Seth." She spoke up first when Roman refused to stop giving her signals. It's not that she didn't want to talk to him; it was just that Roman _really_ wanted _this_ to happen. Seth almost choked on his water when he heard her. Was she really talking to him first? He was acting like a ten year old. "Hey, AJ. How are you?" He asked, finally looking over at her. "I'm doing well, you?" He put his drink down and looked into her eyes. He felt like he was just melted by them. "I'm awesome." He answered confidently.

The silence between them now was awkward. Seth didn't know how to start a conversation with her, and AJ pretty much knew Seth liked her, because of Roman.

"So you like batman?" Seth asked, looking at her shirt, necklace, and phone case. It was obvious AJ was quite the fanatic. "Like is an understatement." She laughed. "I like him too, but I'm more of a wolverine guy." He smirked, feeling better about getting a conversation going. "Really? If I had to choose anyone next to batman as my favorite it'd be wolverine. That's so funny." She smiled widely, making him blush a little. "Yeah, it is." AJ couldn't stop smiling at him. He definitely was a cutie, and had the most adorable puppy dog eyes. "Hey, you want some of my fruit?" He offered, sliding his plate over to her. AJ looked down at the plate and scrunched her nose in disgust. "What's wrong?" He chuckled. "What the hell is that orange thing?" She pointed to the fruit cube. "It's called a cantaloupe. You've never had that?" She shook her head 'no' and pushed the plate away. "No, c'mon! It's good, try it." He laughed, picking the fruit up with the fork and putting it towards her mouth. "No, it smells weird." She tried to deny it by pushing his hand away. "Yeah it does, but it doesn't taste the way it smells, I promise. Just try it and if you don't like it just spit it in my hand." He said, not taking no for an answer. She tried to back away, but Seth pulled her chair closer to him so that they were touching. She knew she lost this battle. AJ's face was turning red. She loved how silly this guy was and knew that she could definitely hang out with him on a daily basis.

She opened her mouth and allowed Seth to place the piece of fruit inside as she was very skeptical of chewing it. She hated it. Seth couldn't stop laughing at her face. "I can't swallow this. It's disgusting." She chuckled. Seth stuck his hand under her mouth. "Here, spit it out." AJ didn't really know what to think of spitting chewed up food into someone's hand, but hey, he asked for it. With that, she spit the contents into his palm and wiped her mouth off. "That was atrocious." She laughed, chugging water to get rid of the taste. "I can't believe you hated that. It's my favorite." He smirked. "I'm sorry, but it was too bitter." She replied, looking at her phone again and reading her text.

While Seth was up and throwing his plate away, he looked over at the small diva texting and thought long and hard if he should do this. He really wanted to get to know her more, regardless of her having a boyfriend. There was no way he could just be friends with her and let her go out and about in life without him. Maybe it was a tad weird that he felt like that from meeting her just yesterday, but that's just how he felt.

"Hey, can I ask you something AJ?" He finally spit out when he sat back down. "Of course you can." She smiled, putting her phone down and facing him. The way she was looking at him was making this harder than he thought. "I was um...wondering if you...If you wanted to hang out tomorrow night?" He stammered. AJ immediately went from smiles to a frown. "Oh um...My boyfriend is coming tomorrow for the taping of Smackdown and I'll uh, be with him." She pouted, feeling pretty bummed out. AJ really did want to hang out with him. He was super cool to her. "Oh…um, that's cool. Maybe some other time then?" He suggested, feeling hopeful and bummed at the same time. "Definitely, I'd like that." She smiled sweetly at him. Her smile would truly be the death of him.

"AJ! Let's go! Our match is in an hour and a half!" Kaitlyn shouted to her best friend. Seth and AJ hadn't even noticed that they were the only ones at the table. How long had those three been gone? "Alright!...I'll see you around Seth." She mumbled, and walked out of catering with the two-toned girl.

Seth sighed heavily and slid down his seat. He wanted that girl so much. Something deep down told him that her boyfriend was a bag of shit, and he wanted so badly to change that. He knew if AJ gave him a chance that her heart would belong to him.

...

AJ was finishing putting her eyelashes on in her and Kaitlyn's hotel room when she heard knocking on the door. "Your man's here!" Kaitlyn yelled from the bedroom. She eeked really loud and put her make up away.

As fast as she could, AJ ran to the door and greeted her boyfriend Jason. They had met when she was doing an ROH show four years ago and had been together since. He was a fan in the crowd with his friends and they locked eyes during her entrance and were head over heels immediately. Although, she loved Jason, he wasn't always the greatest guy to be with. He got angry easily and always yelled at her. Luckily, he never laid hands to her though, but he sure knew how to snap. Jason was very overprotective with her and that's why she was upset on the phone yesterday. He heard other WWE superstars in the background and accused her of being with them. I guess you can say Jason was on the insecure side.

"Hey babe! You look beautiful!" He smiled, kissing her repeatedly. AJ put on his favorite dress. Her strapless black dress with red polka dots on it that stopped at the thighs. "Thank you. Kaitlyn, I'll be back later. Love ya." AJ shouted, but laughed when she turned around and Kaitlyn was dead asleep. Dean really knew how to wear her out. "Let's go." Jason whispered.

...

The bar was loud and crowded. AJ recognized some of the WWE/NXT superstars and diva's there. There was one person she was hoping to bump into and just as quick as she hoped for it, she spotting him on the other side of the room with Daniel Bryan. It was Seth Rollins. Man, did he look hot tonight, she thought. He had on a black _Hounds of Justice_ shirt with some tight skinny jeans and his hat was on crooked. "You want to get a drink?" Jason asked, squeezing her hand. "Um, yeah, sure." She smiled up at him. He handed her a drink and pulled him closer to his face and proceeded to kiss her passionately.

Seth looked over while he sipped his beer and nearly choked on it when he saw AJ making out with Jason. That could quite possibly be the worst thing he could've witnessed. His heart splattered on the floor.

After they were done with their heated moment, AJ took a peak over at Seth who wasn't daring to watch her anymore. That was when she decided that she wanted to go say hi. "C'mon, I want you to meet some friends." She said to Jason, pulling him towards Seth direction.

"Hey, I didn't think you'd be here." AJ cheerfully said to the two-toned man. "Oh hey! What's going on?" He happily replied, that is, until he saw her fingers laced with the guy next to her. Seth couldn't deny, he was very handsome guy. Nice honey blonde faux hawk, nice body structure, and a cool style. He can see why woman would go for him.

"Seth, this is my boyfriend Jason. Jason, this is my friend Seth." She was happy to introduce the two. When Jason shook Seth's hand, he noticed how unnecessarily tight his grip was. "I like your dress, AJ." Seth gazed at her. Jason sighed and put his arm around his girl's waist and pulled her closer to him. "Baby, can we go somewhere now? If I'd known these guys were gonna be checking you out I would've had you put something else on." He mumbled into her ear, embarrassing her and alarming Seth when he heard every word. "Really? If I was checking out your girl, believe me, you'd know. Second, I believe AJ has the right to wear what she wants when she wants and where she wants!" Seth snapped. "Excuse me!?" Jason stepped up. AJ didn't want this to break down into something major. She knew Jason's temper, and wasn't about to find out about Seth's. "Alright! Alright! That's enough you two! Let's go Jason." She said sternly, pulling her boyfriend away. Seth watched her walk out of the bar. He felt bad. He knew there was something about that Jason guy before he even met him. Seth was exactly right; he was a controlling, overprotective, dick. _That_ was an injustice.

"Who is that guy?! Are you sleeping with him!?" Jason flipped shit out front. "What!? No! I just met him yesterday!" She retorted, feeling completely insulted. "I'm going back to my hotel! Talk to me tomorrow when you get these dogs off your ass!" He scoffed, leaving his girlfriend under the dark sky by herself. "Jason! Wait!" She cried after him.

AJ walked over and sat down on the cement barrier in the empty parking space and sobbed. AJ loved Jason. For the past four years, he was an amazing boyfriend, other than his sudden outbursts. He loved her, treated her like a princess on his good days, and he complimented her randomly. Seth thought correct, what woman wouldn't want to be with him?

"AJ, you alright?" A familiar voice shouted behind her. She turned around and saw Seth approaching her. "I'm...I'm fine." She mumbled, trying to wipe her tears away. "Did he hurt you!?" AJ looked up at him and saw the worry in his face. However, she wasn't in any mood to be conversing with anyone right now. Even someone as sweet as Seth Rollins. "No, he didn't…I have to go." She shot, picking up her wallet and walking off. "You need me to walk you back?" He offered, hoping she'd accept his gesture. Seth wanted to hold her close to him. He didn't like seeing her cry at all. It was like watching an angel lose its wings. "No, just leave me alone, please!" She shouted, not even looking at him.

Seth watched her walk through the dark scenery alone. Maybe it was time to bring his Shield side out, because he wasn't going to let this girl live a life of injustice anymore.


End file.
